


I'm glad it's you

by chrobins



Series: Miraculous Ladybug and her Chat Noir [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little self-indulgent reveal fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad it's you

It was easy for Adrien to let go of his transformation, to let the model take over the cat. He had no hesitations about revealing himself to ladybug, embracing a soft smile as he did, letting the material ripple off of his skin and into the swirling Plagg around his head. He saw the change in Ladybug’s face, the look of complete shock. He recognized that look, or so he thought. It was the look of fangirls who spotted him outside of school, who saw him walking out of a photoshoot, who ran into him in mundane parts of town and requested an autograph.

 

“Adrien!” The way she said his name; it felt like a dream. 

 

He laughed. “You know who I am?” He asked, feeling humbled. 

 

Ladybug looked like she would break down into tears. “Of course I know who you are, you big silly cat.” She whimpered the words and took a deep breath. Adrien was still reeling from the fact that Ladybug knew who he was that he almost missed her transformation.

 

Adrien could see the slight unease in her stance, but it all disappeared when her costume dissipated into her kwami and standing before him is a girl he’s never thought he’d see, a girl he was glad he could see taking Ladybug’s place. 

 

“Mari...nette…” Adrien said her name slowly, putting the puzzle pieces of her identity into place. And he had thought back to her words: “ _ Of course I know who you are.”  _ Adrien realized that she hadn’t meant the model on billboards and on magazine spreads. She had meant her classmate who sat in front of her, the girl who hadn’t known who he was at first, the girl with whom he had shared her umbrella with, the girl who had almost kissed him, almost held his hand, whose father made the best cookies, the girl  _ whose room he had been in, _ the girl who made him smile, who he rooted for, who had always been by her side when he needed her.

 

It made his heart pound when Marinette struggled with her emotions of being timid of being close to him, and the Ladybug inside of her who wanted to embrace her partner fully. Adrien took the first stuttered step, quick but held back, and she did the same. A second step soon became a third, a fourth, Marinette’s feet left the ground and her body collided with Adrien, though he caught her easily. 

 

Everything about this was so easy, the instant intimacy, the closeness of their bodies and hearts alike. It was so easy because they were  _ partners _ and  _ friends _ and they finally had each of their loves in their arms and nothing could be easier, could be better.

 

Adrien inhaled her scent by her neck, took in her light perfume and the smell of  _ Ladybug,  _ and everything felt right in the world. She trembled in his touch, but not of fear, but of finally being able to be close to the one person she’s always dreamed of, the same person who had been by her side all this time.

 

“I’m glad it’s you.” Adrien said like it was the easiest thing in the world. He was so happy that those words felt like the only way he could describe his feelings at that moment.

 

Marinette made a small sound, Adrien assumed it had been a happy sound, and pressed her lips close against his neck. “I’m glad it’s you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
